staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 04:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Żądło miłości, odc. 15 (Love Sting); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 Polityka przy kawie 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 1 - Obcy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Ballada o królowej Elżbiecie (Ballad for a Queen) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 11:00 Operacja Życie - odc. 27; cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1483; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:25 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 12:45 Zwierzęta Świata - Zabójcze meduzy cz. 2 (Killer Jellyfish) - txt. str. 777 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2672 - finał maja; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Klan - odc. 2393 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:20 Rezydencja - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Bonanza - odc. 67, Człowiek z uśmiechem na twarzy (Bonanza, ep. 67, The Smiler) 48'; serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:20 Złote łany - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:20 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było - tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazyn 18:40 Prawdziwe życie - Uwikłani /5/; dokument fabularyzowany 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Sprawdzian Gobbo, odc. 20 (A Test For Gobbo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:10 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Śmierć Rotmistrza Pileckiego - txt. str. 777 85'; spektakl teatralny 22:10 Downton Abbey II - odc. 6/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 23:15 Gala XIII Festiwalu Dwa Teatry Sopot 2013; relacja 00:25 Torowisko 80'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999) 02:00 Bonanza - odc. 67, Człowiek z uśmiechem na twarzy (Bonanza, ep. 67, The Smiler); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 03:00 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke. Mam pamięć optyczną; cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 03:35 Prawdziwe życie - Uwikłani /5/; dokument fabularyzowany 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 14 Brzęczusiu, wracaj! (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Bee Bee come back!); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 05:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 - Ceny umowne; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 218; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.30, 9.55; Panorama: 8.50; Pogoda: 9.25, 9.50 10:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 892 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 60 - Prawdziwa odwaga; serial TVP 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Ekwador. Nad Pacyfikiem; magazyn kulinarny 12:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Południowy Tyrol - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:35 Czas honoru - odc. 1 Skok - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 63 'Bal maturalny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 64 "Wakacje w lubuskiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 933; serial TVP 17:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (13); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/75 Wielki Finał; teleturniej 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/71; teleturniej 20:10 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - txt. str. 777 122'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006) 22:25 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 23:30 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 32 (Lie to me s. II ep. Pied Piper); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:25 Uwikłanie - txt. str. 777 122'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2011) 02:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 03:40 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 32 (Lie to me s. II ep. Pied Piper); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 04:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kielce 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:03 Liga Mistrzów Piłki Ręcznej - Magazyn sportowy 17:12 Sekrety świata - Wyspa Wielkanocna - program podróżniczy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Weekendowe malowanie - program rozrywkowy; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9 17:31 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:33 Kieleckie portrety filmowe - Stefan Artwiński - prezydent Kielc - Film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:59 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:01 Autofan - magazyn motoryzacyjny; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:13 W 80 dni dookoła lata - Nowa Atma - program krajoznawczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Informacje - Aktualności z regionu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:51 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:53 Magazyn Akademicki - program publicystyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:01 Bez demagogii - Polityczny Talk show; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:41 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 19:42 Leśna TV - magazyn studencki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:56 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Informacje - Aktualności z regionu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:10 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 22:11 Panorama gospodarcza - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:17 Liga Mistrzów Piłki Ręcznej - Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Wyścigi konne. Mój biotop; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Sidor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dom kultury (Dom kultury) kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:56 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:33 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:38 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:48 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:01 Głos Mediów - odc. 85; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Wyścigi konne. Mój biotop; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Sidor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:33 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dom kultury (Dom kultury) kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:49 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 09.00 Świat według Bundych (19) - serial komediowy 09.30 Świat według Kiepskich (234) - serial komediowy 10.00 Trudne sprawy (62) - serial paradokumentalny 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (236) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Ludzie Chudego (12) - serial komediowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 3 (47) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1721) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (259) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (189) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (367) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1722) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (210) - serial komediowy 20.10 Megahit: Transporter 2 - film sensacyjny, USA/Francja 2005 21.55 Skazaniec - dramat kryminalny, USA 2008 00.05 24 godziny 6 (138) - serial sensacyjny 01.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (202) - serial paradokumentalny 12.10 Kocham. Enter (32) - serial paradokumentalny 13.10 Szpital (76) - serial paradokumentalny 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1049) - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Sąd rodzinny (120) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Szpital (1) - serial paradokumentalny 17.55 Ukryta prawda (98) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1772) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Surowi rodzice (1/13) - reality show 22.30 Sekrety chirurgii (1/13) - reality show 23.30 Przepis na życie (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 00.30 Partnerki (11) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Tajemnice Smallville 8 (1/22) - serial SF 02.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.45 Arkana magii (941) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Odrobina mężczyzny na co dzień /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 1 Mazowsze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Karino - odc. 5* - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.30, 9.55; Panorama: 8.50; Pogoda: 9.25, 9.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 1/71; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Kinga Lewińska; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Wójcik, Edyta Jungowska, Maciej Stolarczyk, Zofia Czerwińska, Andrzej Mastalerz, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 92 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Julia (247); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 832 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Ich maleńki modraszek; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (110) - Anna German - JM; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /13/; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 39 Metro - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 700* Powrót Agaty; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Klimaty i smaki - Kraina wokół Lublina; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 92 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Julia (247); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 1/71; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Kinga Lewińska; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Wójcik, Edyta Jungowska, Maciej Stolarczyk, Zofia Czerwińska, Andrzej Mastalerz, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Czarodzieje - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 832 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 19/39 - Cudak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 10/13* - Niespodzianka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Armenia - Peciak (248); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Ekstradycja I - odc. 1/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Renata Dancewicz, Witold Dębicki, Alosza Awdiejew, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka, Ryszard Radwański; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 92 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Karino - odc. 5* - Porwanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 19/39 - Cudak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Chichot losu - odc. 10/13* - Niespodzianka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Armenia - Peciak (248); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 832; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Twierdza Warszawa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia